


A Stitch in Time Saves Nine Add ons

by Ptl4ever419



Series: A Stitch in Time Saves Nine Add-ons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marriage Contracts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: Random things I used to create A Stitch in Time Saves Nine.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: A Stitch in Time Saves Nine Add-ons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919560
Kudos: 3





	1. Face Claims

Young Jeanette Chevalier

Teenaged Jeanette Chevalier

Heiress Jeanette Chevalier

(Emma Watson)

* * *

Lady Agathe Chevalier

(Julie Andrews)

* * *

Ciara Duchamp née Chevalier

(Jane Fonda)

* * *

Amélie Lamar née Chevalier

(Meryl Streep)

* * *

Georgine Martel née Chevalier

(Rue McClanahan)

* * *

Marie Thayer née Chevalier

(Selena Ward)

* * *

Teenaged James Potter

Heir James Potter

(Nick Jonas)

* * *

Lord Charlus Potter

(Harrison Ford)

* * *

Lady Dorea Potter née Black

(Julianne Moore)

* * *

Lord Arcturus Black

(Pierce Brosnan)

* * *

Lady Melania Black née Macmillan

(Michelle Pfeiffer)

* * *

Heir Orion Black

(Patrick Dempsey)

* * *

Walburga Black née Black

(Sandra Bullock)

* * *

Cygnus Black

(Hugh Jackman)

* * *

Druella Black née Rosier

(Courteney Cox)

* * *

Lucretia Prewett

(Andie Macdowell)

* * *

Ignatius Prewett

(Eric Stoltz)

* * *

Alphard Black

(Jake Gyllenhaal)

* * *

Teenaged Sirius Black

Sirius Black

(Kit Harington)

* * *

Regulus Black

(Timothée Chalamet)

* * *

Narcissa Black

(Keira Knightley)

* * *

Bellatrix Black

(Helena Bonham Carter)

* * *

Andromeda Black

(Anne Hathaway)

* * *

Lucius Malfoy 

(Jamie Campbell Bower)

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange

(Orlando Bloom)

* * *

Ted Tonks

(Ryan Gosling)

* * *

Cillian Blanc

(Daniel Craig)

* * *

Hugues Blanc

(Rob Lowe)

* * *

Léandre Blanc

(Hugh Grant)

* * *

Liam Duchamp

(Sean Penn)

* * *

Jean-Pierre Duchamp

(Kevin Costner)

* * *

Ethan Duchamp

(Tom Hanks)

* * *

Jacob Lamar

(Iain Glen)

* * *

Mathieu Thayer

(Nikolaj Coster-Waldau)

* * *

Teenaged Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

(Andrew Garfield)

* * *

Teenaged Lily Evans

Lily Evans

(Amy Adams)


	2. Family Tree




End file.
